I Believe You
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Zuko loves Katara but she won't believe him. After he lays down his life for her, will that all change? Zutara


A.N.

Hey Ruby of Raven here. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the song **"Circle" by FlyLeaf.**

**I suggest you look up that song and listen to it while you read it. **Now enjoy the story.**  
**

* * *

I watched helplessly as Zuko jumped in the way of the lighting bolt that was headed for me. I could do nothing but stand there and stare as he fell to the ground in horrible pain with lighting still coursing through his body.

_Circle encircles the earth_  
_Chance and choice break his heart_  
_His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared_

"Zuko!" I yelled as soon as I regained my voice. I had water in a glove around my hands ready to heal the damage dealt by his own flesh and blood, Azula. His arm was outstretched toward me as if to say '_help_ _me_.' I am sorry to say that I didn't make it to him, for I was cut off by Azula's blue lightning. I had to take out Azula before I could heal Zuko_. _So that's exactly what I did.

_

* * *

_Azula was in chains and screaming her head off while spiting blue fire out of her mouth but I payed her no mind_. _I was to busy trying to heal Zuko. As I healed him, a memory entered my mind. One I wish I would have said, 'I believe you' instead of 'I don't believe you.'

It was after the Southern Raiders trip. Right after I told him that I trusted him and forgave him. That's when he said, "I love you." But the next part I regret saying and even thinking. I told him, "I don't believe you." From then on, he tried everything to show me he loved me but I still wouldn't believe him.

_His beautiful arm_  
_Is bloody and cut off_  
_His heart ripped out to show me he loved me_

_But I would not believe him_  
_He did all that he could_  
_I still would not believe him_

The sad part is that I wouldn't believe him. I wish I did sooner.

Now I was done healing him to the best of my ability. I started crying as I checked his pulse for fear that he didn't make it.

There was no pulse. He didn't make it.

_I left his arms empty and tied_  
_Outstretched for me until he died_  
_Left his arms empty and tied_  
_Outstretched for me until he died_

I was now sobbing tears of sadness and pain, for I now realized that he truly loved me. No man shows greater love_,_ than when a man lays down his life for his beloved_. _Why did that person have to be me? I don't and didn't deserve his love_, _for I did not return it. Now it's to late, I could not return his feelings now, even if do I love him. _  
_

_No man shows greater love_  
_Than when a man_  
_Lays down his life_  
_For his beloved_

_I left his arms empty and tied_  
_Outstretched for me until he died_  
_Left his arms empty and tied_  
_Outstretched for me until he died_

I'm alive and I don't deserve to be. I cost him his life. I should have died instead. I don't have the right to live._  
_

_Here I'm alive_  
_And I don't have the right_  
_He gave me the right_  
_Costing him his life_  
_New mercies in the morning_

I believe him now. Could that change anything? Would it bring him back to life? No, that's just wishful thinking. Oh, I wish he would come back to life. There was so many things left unsaid. One of them was 'I believe you.' Another was 'I love you.'_  
_

_I believe_  
_What if I believe you now_  
_Could it ever change this heart_  
_Forgive me, believe me_  
_Please come back to life  
_

_I believe_  
_What if I believe you now_  
_Could it ever change this heart_  
_Forgive me, believe me_  
_Please come back to life_  
_Come back to my life_

I looked at his unmoving body. With tears in my eyes, I said in a shake voice, "I believe. What if I believe you now? Forgive me, believe me. Please come back life."

I then closed my eyes, not wanting to see his dead body any longer.

"I forgive you," came a quiet husky voice.

I opened my eyes in shock and looked back at his body. My blue eyes met with his gold piercing ones. He was alive.

I smiled as tears of joy now filled my eyes. "I love you," I told him.

He smiled a smile that actually reached his beautiful eyes. "I love you too."

"I believe you." Then I kissed him, the kiss he has been waiting for since he joined the group. Even more so after the Southern Raiders incident. The kiss, I didn't know until it happened, that I was also waiting for too.

* * *

A.N.

Hey, it's me again. If you got any requests for a song fic you want me to do then tell me. If I like it I'll do it.

**Request people! I got to see what you think!**


End file.
